


Tell me if it's too late

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Banner, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: John is in love with Rodney since they met but can't take the risk to out himself, the day the DADT is out of the windows he runs to Rodney to confess his love but see Rodney kissing Carson.He's devastated, but perhaps it's not too late for them, perhaps it's time that he takes the biggest risk of his life... perhaps.





	Tell me if it's too late

Wallpaper 

Direct link   
http://imageshack.com/a/img922/5121/drHHtR.jpg

Extract   
[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmdrHHtRj)

Banner 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/po9dITMOj)


End file.
